Shining
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Jack witnesses a person in the moment they become a Guardian, as well as what makes them worthy of the title. Jamie is now in a foster home after his parents die in a fire, and when Pitch comes knocking only his foster-sister, Kat, can protect him. Not sure if I will make this a muti-chapter or just a one-shot. Please review!


"Jamie?" She pushed open the door slightly. Jamie sniffs and tries to hide his tears, "Another nightmare?"

Jamie nods. Ever since the fire that killed his parents, he'd been having nightmares every night. His foster parents were nice enough, but they waved him away, wanting him to overcome his problems by himself. They had another foster kid though, a fouteen-year-old that knew you couldn't do that by yourself. Kat knew, because her parents were killed in a car crash. Kat sat on the end of the eight-year-olds bed and didn't ask about the dream, instead she asked about his favorite person in the world, Jack Frost.

"Tell me about Jack Frost." She says softly, "What does he look like?"

Jamie sniffs and says, "Well...He's got white hair and he's really pale and he always wears a blue hoodie." For two hours Jamie tells Kat about him, until he falls asleep. She smiles and leaves the room, finding herself almost believing in Jack Frost as much as Jamie did.

* * *

"I went to check up on Jamie , and his house isn't there!" Jack says, "Can you help me find him? I want to make sure he's ok."

"Well, come on! I know the location of every kid in the world!" North says cheerily, having a yeti search the files. Phil returns with a little manila folder. North takes it frowns, and his brow creases.

"It says Jamie has been moved to a foster home, his parents died. I'll have to look up the address in a minute.

Jack nods and goes up to meet with the tooth fairy, she might have some information.

* * *

Jamie had another nightmare that night. But this time, it was about his parents...but also that Jack Frost, Santa, Bunnymund and the others never existed.

Kat held his hand, and said, "Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's forgotten you. He probably is jus having trouble finding you is all, he'll be back soon, I'm sure of it."

The eight year old nods, a half-believing smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Kat sees it and smiles back. Perhaps if she can convince him that she believes, he'll regain his faith in the so-called Guardians, they give him hope. That's something he needs right now. A pang of regret hits her heart, hope is something she didn't have at that point in her life. She wouldn't let Jamie drown like she did.

"Hey, come on. You're one of Jack Frosts five friends! All he's got is the other Guradians and you, he'll come back soon." Kat reassures him.

Jamie nods and pulls the blanket closer to his chinandcloses his eyes.

"Goodnight, kid."She says, then leaves the room, thinking of a way to help him.

* * *

"Jack! We found him! He lost a tooth two days ago." The tooth fairy says cheerfully. "He's only about four blocks away from where he was last, he's his address." She says, handing him a slip of paper with his address.

Jack grins, thanks he and rides the wind to Jamie's house. It's nearly eleven at night. Somethings not right though, the back door's ajar, a light flickering. A black van parked outside, someone in a ski-mask is in the window. His eyes widen as he realizes that Jamie's house is being broken in to!

He flies inside where he sees a girl, about his age when he died, ushering Jamie into a cabinent.

"Stay in here until they leave, alright?" She says to him, "You have to be quiet as a mouse, and stay still. You'll be alright if you do. Promise me?"

Jamie nods, and she closes the door telling him that she'll be back when it's safe. She closes the door and stands behind it.

The door burst open and Jack aims his staff at him, and fires a blast of cold. It only chills him, it doesn't stop him. Jack mutters a curse under his breath, it doesn't work on adults!

"Hey, Joey! The kid isn't here!" The guy says.

"C'mon, we need him for the boss! That scary dude in a black cape said we need to get him." Joey says. Then he stops, noticinga tiny shadow, he pulls the door back and yanks out the girl.

"Where's the kid?" He demands, angrily.

She shakes her head, "I don't know."

Joey pulls out a gun, "Look, this scary guy is our boss and he's gonna feed us to his horses if we don't get him. Now tell us or I'ma shoot you."

"I said I didn't know!" She says bravely, refusing to so much as glance at the cabinent. Jack freezes the ground beneath the kidnappers feet, they slip momentarily, andthe girl scrambles to get away, but he grabs the back of her collar. She yelps and he asks her agian about Jamie.

"He's not here!" She insists. Suddenly a shadow rises up, and Pitch appears, just as Jack is about to attack. Pitch looks at him and smiles. Fear buries itself in his gut and he, king of the cold, is frozen in his tracks. Unable to move or help.

"Where is he?" He asks the girl, "Tell me now."

She looks up at Pitch and says, unimpressed, "Who are you supposed to be? The boogey-man?

"I am the boogey-man!"

"Well, -man, have you ever seen a horror movie? That's scary, you are not."

"Where is he?" He demands one last time.

She looks up again and says, "If you actually think I'd tell you, you know nothing of me."

A shot rings through the house, and the girl collapses, holding her stomach. The moon shines in through the window.

Jack screams out, "No!" A whirlwind of snow and ice consume the room, he fires an ice blast at Picth and the three of them flee. Jack opens the cabinent, Jamie's crying silently. He climbs out of the cabinent and hugs Jack with all of his might, wanting it to not be real. When he finally lets go he rushes to his foster-sister.

"Kat!" Jamie cries, "You-you'll be o-ok, right?"

"Yeah," She says shakily, "I'll be fine...just not the same. I'll still watch over you."

"What do you mean?" He asks, his voice small.

"I'll go visit the moon, and I'll sit next to him, right next to your parents and mine. I'll hug them for you, ok?"

"B-but I don't want you there, I want you here!" Jamie protests sadly, understanding what she's saying.

"I'll still be there, I'll fight away your bad dreams." Kat says, smiling.

Jamie nods and says, "Well...now you can meet Jack. He's here."

She smiles, seeing Jack for the first time, "Hullo, Jack. Keep Jamie safe for me, ok?" Jack nods, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He failed.

Then, Jack notices something. He moves slightly, letting the moon shine on her. Slowly, from the roots of her hair, her black hair turn white, all but a single strand by her face, which stays black. Kat's brown eyes shine a little brighter and she smiles, genuinely at them.

"I guess the moon doesn't want to meet me yet, Jamie." She laughs.

"So you're like Jack?" Jamie asks, happily.

"Yeah," Jack says, "She is, but she won't be around all the time anymore."

Jamie nods, "Better than never."

Kat laughs, and Jack says, "Well, I have a pretty good idea about what your center is, do you know it yet? I want to see if I'm right."

She shrugs, "I'll find out eventually."

Kat stands up, with some help from Jack and Jamie.

"You'll have to meet the Guardians, the Man In the Moon proabably told them to expect you. C'mon!" Jack Frost says.

"Bye, Jamie. I'll see you right after I meet them, ok?" Kat says, kissing his forehead.

Jamie nods and waves good bye as the two white-haired teens fly off, towards an adventure.

* * *

Authors note!

So, I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story or have it just be a one-shot. What do you think? Please review!

Thanks,

BeingWhoIWishIWas


End file.
